poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie) Opening Scene Narrator: Hello, and welcome to Weekender's another Adventure Movie. I'm afraid Tino's Girlfriend and her friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous holiday root canal. (The Sunset Shimmer and Otis and his friends just comes) ???: STOPP!! Narrator: Huh? Sunset Shimmer: This is not an Christmas Adventure Movie! Otis: Yeah and this is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. Sunset Shimmer: Take him away, guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) All: It's the Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents- Wishology! Otis: Pig! Pig: What? I have a Cavity. Timmy's Trilogy wishes (the opening credits role, and after that, where in the scene when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes) Timmy: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) Mr. Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) Mr. Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (2# clone): I already said that. Mr. Crocker: No, I said. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? Mr. Crockers: (together) There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner. (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) Timmy: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) Timmy: Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) Timmy: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. Wanda: But in your Trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. (Then Tino and his friends just comes in) Tino: Hey Cosmo, Wanda. Ans to you too Poof. Wanda: It's been a while, Tino Tonitini. Sunset Shimmer: It's been a while since I saw you with Pooh and his friends in BJ's 7th Birthday Party. Ash: Wow. You guys met before? Wanda: That's right, Ash. Carver: Wow looks like we'd missed alot. Voice: Hey guys. (It was Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog) Cosmo: Wow! Who are you guys? Brock: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. We like you guys to meet Sci-Twi and Spike. Sci-Twi: Hi. Wanda: Nice to meet you both. Shaggy: Hey like, where's Timmy? Serena: Is he - Cosmo: Yep. Doing his trilogy wishes. Brock: Wow. Looks like an new adventure is on. Narue: Yes, it is Brock. Shido: Mind if we come with you guys? Wanda: Sure. I don't see why not. (Back with Timmy, and they stopped at a restaurant, and Mr. crocker add more clones of him) Timmy: Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet-and-sour pork or... (he hit them with his power) Kapow! Mr. Crockers: No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG. (they got hit, and he clone more of him, Timmy runs away from then) (Back to them, Wanda calls Timmy) Wanda: Timmy, get the ring. Get the ring! Yoshino: Come get the ring. Please? (Back at Timmy, again, Timmy say Telephone poll and answer it) Timmy: Get me a new Trilogy wish. This one's not fun anymore. Mr. Crockers: What? We're totally fun. 'Cause fun starts with "F." (They throw Fs at him and going into the next trilogy wish) Timmy: Cool. I'm in middle-earth. Carver: Hello, Timmy. Timmy: Hey, guys how are you? Shido: Great, doing your trilogy wishes now, are you Timmy? Timmy: Sure am, Shido. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof comes in) Wanda: Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all. Timmy: Wait, that's a teething ring. Wanda: Oh, sorry. Poof's teething. Timmy: Yeah, I know. (Timmy give teething ring to Poof) Wanda: Here you go, One ring to rule-- Mana: That is an onion ring. Cosmo: Oh, that's mine. (he attack Timmy, and he rubing the onion ring in his head) Cosmo: Precious... and delicious. Wanda: Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. (She found it, from her hand) Oh, here it is. (She give the ring slowing, and they going to the volcano) Wanda: Only the chosen on can take this ring and drop it into the fire of Dark Mount Gloom. Lana: What is Dark Mount Gloom? Wanda: Well, Lana, this a mount is made of-- (She toke a bit) Timmy: What? Are you telling us this mountain is chocolate? Kanaka: I love chocolate! Wanda: Dark Chocolate. Wanda: What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes? (They made it to the top, they go blow away from the wind) Cosmo: Timmy, throw the ring in the lava! (Timmy walks to the lava and throw the ring in it, and the wind the sun comes up) Timmy: You said it, Mickey. Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish? Wanda: You got it. (They going Timmy's third trilogy wish) Timmy: WHOO HOO! Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! Timmy: I'm chosen one magic wizard boy Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Pooferscoop. (Timmy follow Poof) Cosmo: Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters. (Cosmo hit that building) Cosmo: Ah! (Wanda toke a bit on her broomstick) Wanda: Oh, you've got to try this pretzel broomstick. Tino: And this pizza broomstick. Ash: They are good just like the poke-puffs. Timmy: That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast. (Timmy got zapped) Carver: What was that? Shaggy: Why do you ask... her? Wanda: Oh, No! It's the ultimate bad, nasty wizard, Moldywart. Vicky: It's not Moldy, but it is indeed a wart. (Laughing) Cosmo: Timmy, before you guys get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots? (Than Vicky zapped the building throw and her head pops out throw that hole) Vicky: Ha Ha! Here's Moldy. Both: (Screams) (They start flying again, and Jorgen comes in) Jorgen: TURNER! (He did arid of Vicky) Jorgen: STOP! Timmy: Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart, and now We can scoop the poof. (He start chasing Poof, again. Then Jorgen give rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally Timmy got it) Timmy: Yes! (The Jorgen give rid of Poof, too) Timmy: Poof? Have, what gives? We're playing a game here! Lori: That's right, we were, Jorgen. What is going on? Jorgen: The Fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain the shadows. Do not speak his name! Timmy: Uh, you're freaking us out here, dude. (And Jorgen send Timmy and his friends falling) Timmy: (Screaming) (And he landed at his house) I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! Tino: Oh! We're back your house, Timmy. Timmy: You're right, Tino, A trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen one 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. Spike the Dog: Nice title. Timmy: Than you. (Then someone's stomach growled) Serena: Shaggy, was that your stomach? Shaggy: Yep. Lincoln: Let's get some breakfast. Timmy: Ok then. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Shaggy: Like, where they go? Sci-Twi: They were here a moment ago. Brock: Looks like they've disappeared when Jorgen showed up. Lana: That's right. He must have taken them somewhere. Timmy: Well, then, guess we'll meet up with them later. (They went inside) Timmy: Hay, dad, mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? Tino: I would like pancakes. Sunset Shimmer: Same for me. Mr. Turner: Honey, why is a buck-toothed street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us "Mom" and "Dad," and also, why all those people and a talking dog are here and asking for food? Timmy: Um, 'cause I'm your son? Fred: Yeah, Timmy, remember, your son? Shido: Yeah, he's your son. Mrs. Turner: But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we have more money, less responsibility, and weekends free. Mr. Turner: Yeah, having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things, like going to this weekend's Big M.A.R.F. Festival. Timmy: The Middle-aged Rock festival? Both: 'Cause you're never too old to rock and roll! (they beak their backs) Both: Ow! Our Backs! Lor: Are you two out of your minds!? Sci-Twi: '''You're guys 50-60 years old. '''Mr. Turner: They are right. Maybe we are too old. To the heating Pads! Mrs. Turner: Grab a muffin, and let yourself and your friends out, street urchin. (They walk away in pain) Timmy: Street Urchin? M.A.R.F. festival? Tino: '''What's going on, Timmy. '''Lynn: '''Dude, I think something had to do with Jorgen. '''Spike the Dog: '''I with you, Goofy. '''Timmy: Eh, I've had weirder mornings. (He put a color one) Timmy: No, not that one. Tino: Yeah, you know since the last time you tried that. Sunset Shimmer: It was a disaster. Carver: It sure was. (Then The Crime Empire is watching them) Penguin: Well look at that. Looks like his parents don't remember him. Negaduck: It seems Jorgen got rid of the memories of Timmy Turner so they won't say his name and give away the heroes location. Joker: Is that so. The Liquidator: Yes, Joker it is. Megavolt: We will destroy them at once! Penguin: Not yet, we have to find them first. Quackerjack: Let's go tell our friends and search for them. (they walk away) (At the School) Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Where the heck are they? Kanaka: '''Something strange is going on here. '''Twilight: '''You said it, Kanaka. '''Lincoln: This is stranger than our world. Timmy: Well, If I have to face the education system without magic, I better be prepared. (At the the classroom, Timmy, Pooh and his friends walks in) Timmy: Hey, guys. Where's my seat? Chester: Wow, a new kids who doesn't know we're not cool! Timmy: What are you talking about? I know you're not cool, and It's me. HELLO! Tino: Do you remember him? Kanaka: You know him since forever, Chester! Sci-Twi: Yeah I'm Twilight. Spike the Dog: And Spike. Remember? A.J.: I'm A.J., the class genius, new kids. You can have my seat. I'll stand. Carver: A.J. You know us, Timmy Turner! Scooby: Yeah, and Scooby-Doo, too. Sunset Shimmer: You've got to remember us, A.J. and Chester! Raye: Yeah, you guys, and Timmy are friends. Timmy: Guys, we're not a-- Mr. Crocker: New Kids! Don't you guys know these kids aren't cool? A.J.(he use a megaphone), "F" FOR STANDING! Man, I love megaphones. Okay, class, Today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the new kids' self-esteem. Timmy: But we're not a new kids. Look, I've even done the homework you assigned on the Big Dipper. Mr. Crocker: Hmm, an overachieving suck-up. I like it. But "F"! All: (Screams) Mr. Crocker: That's how we roll in the fifth grade. And everyone knows there's no such thing as the "Big Dipper." Sci-Twi: You got to be kidding me. Mr. Crocker: Oh I'm not kidding. Timmy: The Big Dipper doesn't exist? A.J.: Where'd you guys move here from, Dumbsville? (Everyone is laughing at them) Timmy: I've lived here my whole life! And Pooh visited me all the time! What's wrong with you guys? I'm you best friend. You beat me up every day. And I've been in love with you since kindergarten! Mr. Crocker: Awkward. Carver: This is going to be embarrassing. Lucy: You're telling me. Lincoln: AAAH! Ash: Lucy, you have to stop scaring us like that! Timmy: First my parents, now you guys. What's wrong with everyone? Look at me. I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! (Then, Head Eliminator and The Crime Empire comes in) Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Two-Face: Hello, everyone. Timmy: Okay, Who the heck are they? Tish: The Crime Empire!? What are they doing here?! Aria Blaze: Don't forget about us. Ash: The Dazzlings! Team Rocket! Jessie: That's right. James: (spoken) Pump it up to the max. Jessie and James: (sung) You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song. Jessie: Jessie James: James Jessie and James: The speed of light, prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth! That's right! James: I am the handsome one. Jessie: I'm the gorgeous one. Jessie and James: Looking good, there's lots of fun, we get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along. Jessie, James, and Meowth: We're gonna capture you guys, we hope to do it soon, and when we do, we'll be the new stars of this...cartoon! - - - - - - Chester: '''Wow, another new kids! (Joker shout a laser with his gun) '''Chester: '''Who shoots deadly lasers! '''Mr. Crocker: Okay, class, new assignment. Run for your-- darn this chalk--Life! (Crocker and students screams and left the classroom) (Head Eliminate lifts Mr. Crocker's desk) Kyoko: There you are. Sonata Dusk: Hey, Tino. Tino: Argh-man they've caught us! Lynn: What shall we do now? Adagio Dazzle: Nothing, except Tino will belong to us! Kyoko: What about Timmy? Adagio Dazzle: Let the Head Eliminator take cave of that. Head Eliminator: '''Eliminate Timmy Turner. (He destroy his desk) '''Timmy: It's official. This is the weirdest morning ever! Tino: Run for your lives! Ash: Run for it! Misty: Hey, wait for us! Brock: Hurry! (They start running) Negaduck: Drat! They're getting away! What do we do?! Adagio Dazzle: Get them, you fools! Timmy: We got to get out of here fast. No. No. (They found A.J.'s Ride) Tino: Great! That'll make a clean getaway! Lincoln: Come on, we've got to get on it! - (they got on it) Timmy: Thank you, A.J. (They drove off) Misty: That was a close one. Daphne: Tell me about it. I've almost have to start my make-over over again. Evil Sunset Shimmer: Where's are they? '-:' There they are! (All the Villains get on Head Eliminator and fly off, cut up of them) Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. '-:' They've spotted us! '-:' We're dead, aren't we? '-:' Yep. Timmy: We to find Cosmo and Wanda and wish robo-dork and the villains away. (They hide in that build broad) Timmy: That was close. Freddy: Good thing that build broad were here. Piglet: This is terrible. Eeyore: Could get worst. (Jorgen grab Them) Timmy: (Screams) Eeyore: See? Timmy: Ah! Don't eliminate us! I'm not--- Jorgen: Timmy Turner! Timmy: Jorgen! Man, are we glad to see you... And to see somebody who knows me. Tino: Tell us what's going on? (Jorgen brings out weapon) Timmy: Now We're not so glad. Shaggy: Don't shoot, I'm wearing studio property! Narue: Really, Shaggy? Jorgen: DUCK! (They duck and Jorgen Shut Head Eliminator and The Villains) Timmy: What is that thing? Brock: And why the Villains working with him? Jorgen: I told you guys not to say Timmy's name, like I sort of just did. They have really good hearing. Bushroot: Oh, you want to play that way, huh? Well, take this! (Head Eliminator opens his mouth blows in Timmy and Tino and his friends) Timmy: And a really big mouth. Ah! Help! (Timmy, Pooh and his friends blow away, and Jorgen got them) Jorgen: Hang On! Misty: Guys, this looks like we're doomed. Carver: No, it's a minor setback. Men: (Voice) You're listening to K.R.E.P., Creepy music for those creepy alley cliff-hangers. Jorgen: I hate this station. (He left them go) Carver: Now we're doomed. Jorgen: Oops. All: (Screams) Jorgen: Guys, hang on! All: To what? Jorgen: Good Point! All: (Screaming) (Jorgen Poof a rope to get them out of his mouth) Jorgen: Now we shut that pie hole with a manhole. (Jorgen throw something to the Head Eliminator) Negaduck: You not stopping us, that easy. Give us Timmy and Pooh, and we're let you go for now. Or keep them and you'll be sorry! Jorgen: Althought I sympathize with you sentiments, I cannot allow that to happen at this time. (Jorgen poof a morcycle) Jorgen: Hop on my hog and hold me tight. (They got on and drove off) Adagio Dazzle: After them! (Head Eliminator and The Villains fly off, too, and cut them up, again) (At Timmy's House) Mrs. Turner: There goes that street urchin and his friends. Ooh, They's living on the edge. Mr. Turner: Eeh! Not as Edgy as we're gonna be cruising in the the M.A.R.F. Machine on our way to the M.A.R.F. Festival. Now to make sure we have enough goodies to keep road trip rockin'. Stuff of my stomach, stuff for my back, stuff for my throat, and the nasel spray for my deviated septum. Mrs. Turner: Let's Party! (they broke their backs,again) Both: Our Backs! Mr. Crocker: Hey, fellow M.A.R.F.ers. I'm going to Middle-aged Rock Festival too, and I could use a ride. Mr. Turner: Look, Pal. Gas, glasses or aspirnin. Nobody rides for free. Mr. Crocker: Let's M.A.R.F.! (they got in the car and drove off and come back) Mrs. Turner: Middle-Aged Bladder. Potty break! Both: Right behind you! (Back to them) Kyoko: We got you now! Timmy: They's gaining on us. Oh, and by the way, who is he? Jorgen: There will be time for explanations when you all are safe. (They go throw the mall's wall into the fairlyworld, but the Villains didn't made it, so they crash throw the the wall into the mall) Aria Blaze: Great! Now what? (Head Eliminator dress up as a cool guy, than he send two Eliminators) Head Eliminator: Now eliminate Timmy Turner. Adagio Dazzle: You guys go with Head Eliminator, I'll look for where Timmy's hide out. Aya: Good Idea. The Grand Duke of Owls: We'll find quick as a flash. (they split up) (At Fairly World) Jorgen: Well, that was a close one. Brock: You said it. Sakura: What's this place. Tino: It's FairlyWorld. Jorgen: Now hang on to me again. We have a long road ahead of us. But know one thing: All the fairies are safe and hidden where the enemy cannot find them. Kazuto: And where is it, actually? Fairly-Gum-Ball Machine (All the fairies is in that Gumball machine at "Snacks") Wanda: Ah! Where are we? Last time I remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wish. Cosmo: And the last thing I remember is you saying the last you remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wish. Poof: Poof! Cupid: Oh! We're in a gumball machine. Tooth fairy: I hope we're sugarless. Cosmo: Every Fairly in the FairlyWorld must be in here. Juandissimo: I'm more of a fireball than a gumball. At least we're not at the bottom, like Binky. Binky: (Voice) Hi, guys. Wanda: Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here, but we're getting out. Oh, no, our wands are gone. Cosmo: and our hands are gone! Tooth Fairly: But at least we're safe. (Then a boy just comes in) Cosmo: Not Safe! (He bring Binky out) Binky: (Screams) All: Uh, no! He's got Binky! Binky: I don't want to be a Gumballlllll! (He start chewing Binky) Binky: (Screams) All: Ah, The horror! (he brings out all the money out) All: The Quarters The Cave Prophesy (At the Jungle) Jorgen: Don't let go. (At a snow storm) Jorgen: (grunting) (At the desert's rest stop) Jorgen: You guys could have let go that time. (And Back to Fairly World) Timmy: We're back here again? Jorgen: Oh, You're got to be kidding me. Sakura: Where we going, anyway? Jorgen: The Cave of Destiny. It is all your questions will be answered. Shaggy: Like, wow. Lori: Destiny my make-over. Linclon: So, where's it's it? Spike the Dog: Maybe is that mountion over there? Timmy: Yeah, Spike's right, it is that cave up there. (they found it) Jorgen: Man, why can I never find that place? (At the cave) Timmy: The Cave of Destiny is creepy. Jorgen: Oh, these are just from last year's halloween party... I think. We also rent out the cave for weddings and bar mitzvahs. Sunset Shimmer: Really? Jorgen: Yeah, really. Timmy: Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah. All: What's going on? Jorgen: Maybe these pretty pictures will help. (He poof of a prophesy pictures) Jorgen: Or, as we call them in Fairly World... (in booming voice) The Cave Prophesy! Timmy: The cave prophesy? Jorgen: No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo. (in booming voice) The Cave Prophesy! Lynn: What's that? Jorgen: I'll tell you. In ancient Fairy Times, A fairy's main job was to fight, no frolic. Tino: Huh? Lori: Well, I'll frolic over there. (Laughs) Jorgen: Can I continue, please? Lori: Sorry? Jorgen: They constantly battled a mysterious enemy called The Darkness.... And Its agents of destruction, eliminators. And they fairy warriors were victorious only when they combined all of their wand powers and neutralized The Darkness with its natural enemy, light. But our ancient ancestors feared the mysterious foe would come back. So they sent millions of our strongest soldiers into the void of space to illuminate it... So that should the Darkness ever return, we will have a shield of protection no unlike today's underarm deodorants. Timmy: Amazing! Ash Ketchum: That's great. Fred: Wow! Timmy: Do you have any popcorn? Jorgen: Small, Medium, or Large? Timmy: Surprise me. Tino: So the stars in space are really fairy warriors. Timmy: And they watching out for the Darkness? Jorgen: They are our first warning system. And Dazzlings is knows everything about The Darkness, and that's why they bring all the villains they know, and get Tino to join them and take over the universe. Tino: What?! Sunset Shimmer: Their obsession of you must be growing stronger. Mina: They do have the charms Tino. Lincoln: Yeah, no matter how many times Tino says no, they continue to do it. Velma: Besides, they won't give up until Tino joins them. Misty: It couldn't be. Hey Jorgen, is there something about the Big Dipper? Jorgen: Yep. And last night, our deepest outpost, the Big Dipper brigade, just disappeared. Timmy: The Big Dipper. That's why Crocker said it didn't exist! Jorgen: Yes, I had to wipe away all memory of its existence so people wouldn't freak out. I also wiped away any memory of you so that no one would say your name and give away you location. Timmy: So this great, but how does it affect us? Jorgen: I'm not finished. Our ancestors then hid an all-powerful magic wand, the could destroy the darkness, should it ever return. And to protect this white wand form falling into the wrong hands, they decided that only a chosen one could possess it and unlock its true powers. Timmy: Cool. Brock: So, where is it? Jorgen: No one knows,but it's said, that this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve the ancient riddle. Timmy: "The Wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss..." Sunset Shimmer: What does that mean? Jorgen: You tell to Timmy, because the chosen one is him, Timmy Turner! Tino: What?! Kotori: What the living devil! Timmy: What? Jorgen: Yes, check it out. Pink hat, big teeth, initials T.T. And I am not the only one who knows it. Timmy: The Eliminators and Villains were here? They know I'm the chosen one? And you just said my name out loud? Jorgen: And it echoed a bit too, didn't it? Kotori: They could be here any minute! ???: In fact, we are. (It was Adagio Dazzle) Ash Ketchum: It's Adagio! Pikachu: Kachu! Aria Blaze: Don't forget about us. Lincoln: Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk! - - - - - - - - - - - - Sonata Dusk: Oh boys. (Then, the Lead Eliminator appears) Head Eliminator: Eliminate Timmy Turner! Timmy: Man, that thing looks terrifying! A Normal Day Narrartor: Welcome back to story. Where things are looking rather glum. Since Timmy Turner and Tino and his Girlfriend had been suck into the Darkness, and now they might be trap in there forever. Luckily, I got just the thing to lift our spirits: An Old-Fashioned Holiday foot buffing! (Singing) Christmas is coming, My foot is getting buffed, file down the bunions, and--'' (They come in, again) '''Otis:' He's doing it again. Sunset Shimmer: GET HIM!!! (They do throw him out again) Otis: Pig Pig: Sorry. Voice: Meanwhile, Back at the movie... (Back to Timmy's Room) Timmy: Chosen..Thunder..Weenies..DARKNESS! (He wakes up with a and a jolt. HIS FAIRIES poof in) Tino: What happened? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, what's going on here? Wanda: Look Cosmo, Timmy, Tino, and Sunset Shimmer are okay! Cosmo: Let's celebrate! (Poof! Cosmo wishes up a huge party. Big speakers A DISCO BALL shines, a DJ spins, ABE LINCOLN dances (Britney Britney, Pink Elephants, etc.). Wanda covers Poof's ears) (Wanda Poof away the party) Cosmo: What? Too Bumping, Homies? Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! You're here! You're alive! I just had an awesome dream! I was on some blue moon with my friends, parents and you guys, and I kissed Trixie and me, Tino, and Sunset Shimmer jumped into the Darkness. And I kissed Trixie. Good dream. Wanda: That wasn't a dream, Timmy. You did jump into the Darkness and defeated it once and for all. Timmy: I defeated the Darkness? But I don't remember anything after kissing Trixie. I did kiss Trixie, didn't I? Wanda: Big time. Then you, Tino, and Sunset Shimmer jumped into the Darkness and your Chosen One powers caused it to explode. The Final Wand- "The Ice Wand" (Back with Timmy and the others) Cosmo: -AAH! The Earth has been turned into metal with an Evil Face on it! Sakura: A face?! Where!? Lita: Sakura! He's talking about the Earth! Wanda: And there's no magic left in the universe to stop him or the Darkness. (Poof start cry, but Timmy huge him and he feel better) Timmy: Don't worry, guys. We're still together, and there is still magic left in the universe. Wanda: You mean the magic of a child's smile? Timmy: Eh, no. I mean the magic of the wand on the Blue Moon of Vegon, which is just sitting there waiting for us to use it. Now, hang on. (WHOOSH! The MERF probe shoots across space and warps into a LIGHT SPEED PORTAL) (At Blue Moon) (They went too fast and they bunp the wand and crashed) Ash: It's everyone okay? Lola: What you think? Cosmo: Great Landing! Let's doing again! Lor: No, Cosmo! Bad landing! We'd crashed, moron! Sunset Shimmer: Calm down everyone we need to figure out a plan. Carver: Come on! We're stranded on the moon what can we do!? Wanda: Okay, Chosen One, what the operation called this time? Timmy: I call it Operation grab this wand, and figure out how it works, then drag it back to Earth, use it's magic to crush the Destructonator and then blast Darkness with it. Narue: What about the Villains? Timmy: Oh, yeah, and we had a battle with then! Cosmo: Good Plan! ???: Except it work work. All: Turbo Thunder?! Leni: Hey, look, a friendly Hippie. Fred: Leni, that's Turbo Thunder. Leni: Oh. Cosmo: Wow, you really let yourself go. Turbo Thunder: Yes, it is I, Turbo Thunder. Registered TradeMark and original Chosen One. Thunderwear sold separately. And if you want to know how that wand works, we must work together. Timmy: Well Forget it. You had your chance and you left me on Thunder World to get sucked up by the Darkness! So stand back - I'm taking this prppy meal to go! (Timmy grabs the shaft of the wand and pulls -